pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal and the Amnesic Flying Fox
This is where Crystal meets Fawa and Fala, on their first adventure. Plot Synopsis Darkness finds yet another planet, with citizens that are weak. However, he finds two that are very powerful, so he destroys the planet. The two mentioned survived, but one of them landed on Earth and lost his memories. He then meets Crystal, who is out to get his memory back, while he finds it in dreams. However, there is a dark secret hidden in his thoughts... will he get his memory back? Or will he be stuck with amnesia forever? Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon Fawa the Flying Fox Fala the Flying Fox Light the Fox/Liquid Villains Darkness the Fox/Liquid Chapter 1-Darkness Finds a New World Darkness is in his black hole, pondering. Darkness: Hmmm, well, why bother. I'm gaining so much power so one day I'll destroy that planet forwhat it did to me! (starts laughing) Al Kehain: Technically, you're following all my orders. I want to destroy that planet, and you, myself, are the one to do it. Darkness: Don't get on the technotalk, Pa. Al Kehain: As you wish(Thoughts) Me... Darkness: Now, I need to destroy this planet, it has such weak citizens, it won't even matter when I do that! Fire dark energy now! Then the planet gets destroyed, but two specks fly out. Darkness: I need to see what's going on, I just saw something! (teleports) Kaylania: Darkness, wait! (he vanishes) Huh, I guess he doesn't want me anymore. Al Kehain: He cares for you deeply, Kaylania, he just has other things on his mind. When Darkness warps, he sees two pink and green specks. Darkness: Survivors! Well, guess I can hold them for ransom! ???(Pink): Fawa, go! To that planet! The green one then goes hurtling. Darkness: Greeeat. Oh well, I got one! (grabs the pink fox) ???: Let me go! Darkness: You're comin' with me, young lady. ???: I'm scared. Fawa, help me! Chapter 2-The Strange, Green Fox The green fox lands in the Blue Ridge Zone, right where Crystal was walking. Crystal: Wait, what?! This guy fell from the sky! Hey, you, are you alright? ???: Ugh... Huh? Where am I? Crystal: You're in the Blue Ridge Zone, are you okay? You did fall from the sky. ???: Say wha? I fell from the sky?! Crystal: Yeah, what's your name? ???: Strange, all I know is that I came from another planet and my name. I think it's Fa-Fala? No, no, FaWA! That's it, I'm Fawa. Crystal: Hm? Well I'm Crystal. Crystal the Raccoon. Wanna stay with me for a bit, Fawa? Fawa: Stay? What does... that mean? Crystal: Come with me. Staying with somebody means sleeping with somebody for a little bit of time. I'd suspect you'd know what that means. Fawa: Huh? No... no I don't... now I do. Crystal: Well, let's go. Let's stay with each other. Fawa: Okay. Chapter 3-The Dream That night... Fawa dreamed. In the dream, he was turned into a Chao. Fawa: Huh? What, am i?! Huh? Then a whitish-bluish stuff came towards him. Fawa: I'm Fawa, and I'm a flying fox. I remember that much. I know my attacks and everything. I don't know about my planet though, or if this is my planet. I also don't know if there are others like me, yet. Only, what IS this thing? Then a white light blurs his mind. Fawa: Wlah! Wlah! Then he wakes up. Crystal: You okay? You were mumbling in your sleep last night. Fawa: Huh? Mumbling in my sleep? Crystal: Remember anything? Fawa: Yes. Just that I'm a flying fox. Nothing else. Crystal: It's gonna take a while huh.Just take your time. Fawa: Hmmm... Chapter 4-The Rest of his Memory After a few weeks, in Fawa's dreams, he recovered more of his memory. However, he was missing one piece of knowledge: his sister. Then, outside... Crystal: What the?! Darkness?! Darkness: Long time no see. Fawa: What the myself! Who's that?! ???: Help me, Fawa! You know it's me, Fala! I'm your sister, we spent time together! Stop giving me that blank look, what, don't you know it's me? Darkness: Oh, shut up, girl! Fala: Ah! Crystal: Let her go, Darkness! Darkness: Yeah, maybe after I kill her!(throws her down and starts to punch her, and Crystal tries to stop, but gets knocked back herself) Fawa: My... sister... my.... sister.... mmmmy..... siissterr? (gets angry) YO, DARKNESS! I CAN'T LET YOU HURT FALA! Crystal: Fawa? Fawa and Darkness get in battle, but Fawa is defeated. Then, Light comes. Light: Destroying a planet.. you've gone too far! Darkness: Ayeek, no! Light and Darkness then vanish. Chapter 5-The End Fala: Fawa! You remembered me! Fawa: Well, sis, couldn't have done it without my dreams and the friendship of her(pointing head towards Crystal) Fala: Thank you. Crystal: I don't mind, really! Flying Foxes: Well, gotta fly! Crystal: Hey, your planet was destroyed, right? That's what Light said, so, why not explore here? Fawa: Sure, why not? Fala: It's not like we've got any other place to go. Crystal: Then it's settled! The flying foxes then flew off, and the thee friends waved at each other. END Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Darkness/Light Arc